Orphans of the Storm
by TennBlueBelle
Summary: A huge storm brings lightening, death, and heartache. The lightening strikes and burns a farmhouse down. The only survivors are 14 yr old Jess and 8 yr old Amethyst. Brother and sister have no time to morn... they have to find shelter from the storm. Matt & Festus were on the way back to Dodge when they are forced to take cover. The cave is dark, but Matt knows they're not alone...
1. The Storm

Orphans of the Storm 1

Clouds were getting darker. Rain was beating the earth as it fell. The wind was ripping through, creating a path of destruction. Horses were running wind. A local farm house was on its last legs.

"Mommy!" 8 year old Amethyst ran through the old farm house looking for her parents. "Daddy!" She was already scared of the dark and the lightening, thunder, and wind from the escalating storm, where only making things worse. She finally landed in the kitchen, "Mommy!" She ran over to a motionless body that lay in the middle the kitchen floor, "Mommy?" She asked through a stream of tears. A tree branch had come through the window and knocked her mother, Julie Hollis, out cold.

"Amethyst!" A middle aged farmer, her dad Tom, came running in, panicked. He looked down, "Jules!" He noticed his wife laying on the ground and ran to her side as well.

"Daddy?" Amethyst tightened her grip around her teddy's neck and stood back, "Is she... okay, daddy?" The wind was howling outside, loud noise echoed throughout the house, candles were impossible to keep lit, and everyone's mind was in a blur.

The door flung open, "Dad!" A surprisingly calm 14 year old, Jess, came through the back door, "I turned the horses loose. Lightening struck, the barn's on fire, and it's coming... " Before he could finish, another tree came crashing through the roof next to the.

Everyone jumped back. "Jess, get your sister and get to the cellar!" Tom demanded.

"But dad..." Jess tried to reason. "What about..."

"No buts, son!" He pointed to the back door, "Go!" He turned back to Julie, "I'll get your mother."

"Yessir." Jess grabbed Amethyst by the arm and pulled her out the door. Wind was whirling, dust was flying everywhere; blinding them. Another tree cracked at the sight of lightening feet from them and landed on the cellar door. Jess turned away. Looking back, he unfortunately witnessed the house collapse, "No!" He cried, "Dad! Mom!"

Amethyst turned her face away from the dust and saw the fire engulfing their farm, "Jessie! What do we do?" She was scared. They both were too occupied to realize they had both just become orphans. Their first thought was to find shelter... and quick!

The tornado was close. Jess tried to think what his dad would do. There was a cave on the other side of the horse corral, "Come on!" He tighten his grip and pulled Amethyst through the blinding wind, inside the cave opening.

Back in Dodge, building signs were swinging, doors were flapping, and businesses were closing left and right. It was dark as soot and loud as if a freight train was coming right through Main Street.

"Sam, you better stay here for the night." Kitty suggested as she and Sam pulled the doors closed and locked the windows.

"I may take ya up on that, Miss Kitty." Sam agreed as they struggled with the glass doors. He smiled, "Winds pretty bad and the rain is coming down in buckets." He headed back to the bar, "I'll finish up and find an unoccupied room upstairs."

"It's okay, Sam. We can finish up everything in the morning. Go get some rest." Sam grinned and nodded. Kitty turned to Doc, who was sitting at a back table checking his pocket watch, "Doc, you should stay too..." She walked toward him and slightly threw her head in the direction of the doors, "... at least until this dies down."

"I'm fine, honey." Doc smiled and patted her arm as she took her seat back next to him, "I'm just next door."

"I know that." Kitty let out a sigh and looked back at the locked doors, "I'll just feel better knowing you're safe."

Doc smiled knowingly, "I'll stay... at least until I know your safe for the night." Doc checked his watch again, "Which, speaking of that, Matt and Festus should be close."

Kitty turned back with a worried look and asked, "You think Matt and Festus are okay out there?" Looking for reassurance.

Again he patted her arm, "They're fine, honey." She closed her eyes and nodded. He sat back, "Take more than Mother Nature." He took a swig of beer, "Besides, what would she do with Festus? I promise, she'd spit the good for nothin' coot back out." He winked. Kitty chuckled and shook her head.

"Festus!" Matt yelled over his shoulder. He pointed to the hills in front of them. Festus nodded. They both spurred the horses to pick up their pace. To their right they bother could see the outline of a dying fire, through the beating rain. To their left was an abandoned old mine, an empty cave.

They both quickly climbed off and took shelter in the darken, dry cave... pulling Buck and Ruth in behind them. They walk as far back as they could before their height became an issue. They both removed their hats and vests. Matt sat on a bolder next to Buck and ran his fingers through his hair. Festus sat across from him on a slightly smaller rock, "That was sure close, Matthew." He shook his head, "You reckon it's a sand storm or one of them tornados?"

Matt looked up at Festus, "I'm pretty sure it's a tornado, Festus." He let a sigh, "It'll pass here soon. We're only about ten minutes away from town, and I'd prefer to sleep there... not in this cave." Matt looked around.

"Sure thing, Matthew." Festus agreed. They had just dropped of a prisoner, and it had been raining for the last two days... They were both ready to get back home. "You reckon we should build a fire? I saw some old wood up by the entrance."

Matt nodded, "That would be good idea, Festus." Matt stood, "I'll look for some smaller rocks." Matt walked further back in the cave, hoping it would be a little dryer. He rounded a counter, and thought he heard something, out of reflex he placed his hand on his gun... after a few moments he decided it was just the storm and picked up a few rocks. Then he heard it again as he walked back toward Festus, "Who's there?"

"Shhhh!" Jess scrambled to grab Amethyst "Amethyst! No!" He whispered. Amethyst stepped out of the shadows. Matt swung around and pulled his gun. Jess jumped out in front of her and shielded her, "Don't even think about it, Mister!"

Matt holstered his gun and knelt down, "Quick reflexes there, son." Matt smiled.

"What's it to ya?" Matt chuckled at his toughness, knowing he had to be frightened. Jess was scared more than anything. Still keeping his sister behind him, he looked up at Matt, "You gonna hurt us, Mister?"

Matt shook his head, "I was gonna ask you the same question." Matt smiled, "No, sir. Are you here alone?"

"Yessir." Jess eased down a bit, "Fire took our farm." He looked back at Amethyst and hung his head, "I think our mom and dad dead, sir."

Matt knew the farm he and Festus passed belonged to The Hollis'. He vaguely remembered the outline of a fire and suddenly felt empathy for the kids, "You kids belong to Tom Hollis?"

They both nodded their heads. "That's my daddy." Amethyst smiled and looked up to Jess, "and this is my brother, Jessie..."

"And who might you be, young lady?" Matt sweetly asked.

She straightened up, "My name is Amethyst Renee Hollis." She held her teddy up for Matt to see it, "And this is my best friend, Henry."

Matt offered his hand to each of them, even Henry, "I'm Marshal Matt Dillion." Matt stood up.

Jess's eyes got really wide as he the tower form in front of him, "You're Marshal Dillon?" Matt nodded. Jess looked over at his sister then back at Matt, "My dad says you are the best thing to ever come to Dodge. Says you're a Godsend."

Matt chuckled, "Well, I don't know about all that..."

Jess jumped in, "Oh no, sir. If my dad says it's true, by God you better believe it."

Matt agreed, "Your dad's a good man. Good farmer too." He turned to head back toward Festus, "My deputy is up front building a fire... would you two like to join us? We can eat a little of something then after the storm passes, we can go check everything out." Both kids nodded enthusiastically in front of Matt. He ran his fingers through his hair once more, letting out a sigh. He had a feeling about the outcome of the storm... and it wasn't a good one.

TBC


	2. The Aftermath

2

An hour or so had past. It was almost ten o'clock now and the rain was letting up. Matt walked to the entrance of the cave. Festus followed shortly behind and walked up beside him. Matt turned to Festus, "They still asleep?"

Festus nodded silently. They looked out on what use to be a lovely working farm, now a ramshackle plot of land. Festus shook his head, "Sad sight, Matthew." Matt nodded silently. Festus turned back toward the cave, "You still wanna head back to town tonight?"

Matt turned to the cave, "I think we should, Festus." He looked back at the last burning embers of The Hollis' farm, "I don't want them to see this place first thing in the morning. They're dreaming right now... I don't want them waking up to a nightmare." And Festus agreed.

Doc and Kitty had both finished their glass of beer. They were both talking about their days and plans for tomorrow... "Then I need to go by Jonas' store and... and..." Kitty yawned in mid sentence, "Oh excuse me, Doc." Kitty smiled.

"You've had a long day, sweetie. I know I'm beat." Doc stood. "I think the rain has let up enough, and I think I just heard Festus jiggling down the sidewalk."

About that time a familiar knock lightly tapped on the outside doors. Kitty's heart started beating again at that sound. Kitty and Doc walked over. Kitty unlocked the doors and let Matt inside. Matt removed his hat, "Hello, Kitty." Then turned to Doc and nodded, "Evening, Doc."

"Can I offer ya a drink, Cowboy?" Kitty smiled.

In an official voice, Matt simple said, "We need to talk." Kitty knew what that meant and nodded.

"Well, I guess I'll head up then." Doc went to leave.

"Actually Doc, Festus is up in your office with some new patients I need you to look over and keep an eye on tonight. I'll be up soon to check on them." Matt held his gaze for a moment. Doc looked at Kitty. He swiped his mustache and silently nodded before he walked out the door.

Kitty stood by the doors as Matt crossed the room to the bar. She watched Doc walk down the boardwalk to his stairs. She closed the doors and locked them before heading to join Matt. She ran her hand across his back as she walked around the bar to grab them a drink. Matt let out a sigh as she poured the beer. Kitty turned and placed the glass in front of him, "So, what can I do to help?" There was no tease in her voice. Kitty knew there was no time for that. If Matt was here this late with plans of leaving soon, she knew he'd rather just get to the point. She waited patiently for an answer.

Matt turn his glass in his hands. "The Hollis' farm is gone... Destroyed from the looks of it... Mostly burned to the ground."

"Oh, Matt." Kitty thought of the patients upstairs. "Are Julie, Tom, and the kids okay?"

Matt shrugged, "I don't know about Julie and Tom yet, but Festus and I found the kids in that old mine behind the property. They seem to think they're dead. I couldn't find them." Matt sighed, "I don't know, Kitty. I just had to get the kids out of there."

"I'm glad you did." Kitty placed her hand on his, "I'm sure they're going to be fine." She smiled warmly. Matt forced a smile. Kitty walked around the bar, "Let's go. You can finish your drink later. You'll feel better once you know Amethyst and Jess are okay." She winked knowing his heart was heavy.

Matt grinned and bent down and kissed her sweetly. Placing his hat on his head, "Thanks, Kitty."

"Come on, Cowboy." Kitty walked to the front doors, waited on Matt to lock them back, and then walked arm in arm to Doc's.

"Come in." Doc called from his desk.

Matt opened the door, allowing Kitty to walk in first, and then following closely behind. Matt removed his hat, "Are the kids okay, Doc?" He was preoccupied writing something. Matt coated his throat and asked again, "Doc?"

"Uh?" Doc looked up, "Oh. Sorry you two. I was just looking over some old notes on the Hollis'..." Doc shook his head, "I haven't seen young Jess since he was 5 and Amethyst..." Doc flipped through some papers, "Well, I guess since she was born."

Kitty walked over and stood behind Doc, "Tom was always up here with the pounding headaches. I'm sure most of their medical bills where in powders." Kitty looked over at Matt.

Matt walked over, "You never answered the question, Doc. Are the kids okay?"

"Uh?" Doc looked up at Matt, "Oh yeah. They're fine. They're sleeping in the back room." Doc swiped his mustache, "I think Festus passed out with 'em..."

Kitty chuckled. She walked over and slowly opened the door. She motioned for Matt. Matt walked up behind her and easily looked over her into the room. They both smiled. Festus had laid Jess on one side and when he knelt to lay Amethyst on the other, she wouldn't let go of his neck. So Festus decided he would wait until she fell back asleep and ease her arms away... but he had fell asleep while he waited. Kitty looked up at Matt and closed the door, "Yeah... he's out, Doc." Kitty walked back over to Doc, "You seemed awfully focused on something."

"Well, I was looking over my notes from Tom's visits." Doc flipped a page, "He was always ask me question about the kids and Julie. If they were sick or something, he would asked for advice instead of bringing them in. So Kitty I think your right. He was thinking since he was spending their money on powders, he didn't have enough for the rest of the family to get looked after. He always mentioned if he could suppress the headaches, he could work more, and in turn make more money." Doc shook his head, "I would have gladly kept an eye out with no charge."

"I know, Doc." Kitty placed her hand on his shoulder, "It's hard for some people to ask for help. Their pride gets in the way."

Doc scoffed, "Ain't that the truth." He flipped another page, "Uh... That's strange."

"What's that?" Matt walked over.

"Here he asked me if his headaches could be passed along to the kids..." Doc flipped another page, "That's it... That was his last visit."

Kitty looked at Matt with a worried expression, "Why do you suppose he was wondering that?" She wondered.

"When was his last visit, Doc?" Matt questioned.

"Last month, looks like." Doc answered and continued to look, "Bought an extra bottle of powders as well."

"You think kids are having the same issues?" Kitty asked.

Doc struggled his shoulders, "Only connection I can make." He turned a few pages back, "I'll keep looking. You two need to go get some rest. Matt, you and Festus need to ride out right after sunrise and survey the damages... and Kitty, I'll need your help tomorrow with them."

Matt and Kitty both nodded. Kitty offered, "I can bring breakfast in the morning."

"How about we go to breakfast? It may do 'em good to go out, Kitty." Doc rubbed his hand across his face. "Maybe we can take 'em up to the church tomorrow and let them run around and play after children's church. Then you and I can meet Matt and Festus while they eat lunch."

Matt nodded and glanced at Kitty to reassure her. Then turned to Doc, "Sounds like a plan, Doc." Matt placed his hat on his head and opened the door, "Send Festus to the jail if he decided to wake up."

"What am I? His babysitter?" Doc scoffed.

"If the shoe fits." Matt teased, "He didn't fall asleep in my room."

"Ha!" Doc swiped his mustache, "Remind me to tell you where you can put that shoe tomorrow."

Matt smiled, "Night, Doc." Doc just shooed him and Kitty out the door.

Matt and Kitty walked to The Long Branch in content silence. When they reached the door, Matt unlocked the door. Matt watched Kitty walk in. Kitty turned and looked at him puzzled, "You coming in, Cowboy?"

"I don't know." Matt debated.

"You don't know?" Kitty's fists went straight to her hips, "You've been gone for almost a week, Matt! and you don't know!" Kitty looked up and let out a huff, "I can't believe you wo..."

Matt swooped him and silenced her with a kiss, "Just wanted to make sure you still have fight in ya for me." Matt chuckled.

Kitty hit him on the arm and pulled him in. They shut the door behind them and headed upstairs.

TBC


	3. The Cabin

3

The next morning when Kitty woke up, Matt was already gone with Festus. The sun was coming up slowly and beautifully. The crisp fall air felt wonderful coming through the windows, slightly stirring the curtains. She rolled out of bed and started getting ready. Doc and the kids were downstairs promptly at 8am. They kids were running around chasing one another. Kitty walked down the stairs, "Doc, I know we said morning, but..."

Doc looked up. Kitty was dressed in her lavender dress and matching hat. She looked amazing as always. Doc swiped his mustache, "Mornin' to you to." He winked. "We agreed on breakfast," He offered her his arm as she reached the bottom step, "and breakfast unusually means morning."

"I'll try to remember that next time." Kitty winked back. She smiled at Doc. Then there was a crash next to them. Kitty and Doc turned to see what happened. Amethyst had been running her hand across the bar and knocked a glass off, making it shatter.

"Uh, oh!" She gasped and covered her mouth and looked straight at Kitty. "I'm so sorry."

Kitty ran over, "Honey, are you okay?" She knelt down in front of her.

"I didn't mean to break it!" Tears were forming, "I swear it." She looked down at the pieces.

"Oh, sweetie. It's okay." Kitty ran her hand across her forehead to push her bangs out of the way, "It was just an accident."

"Yeah, but..." Amethyst never did anything wrong.

"It's okay, Amethyst." Kitty smiled warmly.

"You know my name?" Amethyst paused.

Kitty nodded, "I know your name... I know your brother Jess... and I know your parents, Jules and..." Kitty stopped and looked up at Doc.

Jess walked over, "It's okay, lady. We know."

Breakfast was quiet. Jess did most of the answering if questions were asked. The kids agreed to attend children's church while the grown ups met and talked.

Kitty stirred her soup, "So, Amethyst, is that your teddy?" Kitty smiled at her. Amethyst thought about answering but remembered her mommy made it for her. She never looked up... just nodded silently.

Jess spoke up with a mouth full, "Yeah, our mother made that for her last Christmas." He chewed some more. "She uh..."

"Son, wait until you finish chewing, please." Doc took a sip of his coffee.

"Yessir." Jess chewed and swallowed before he finished, "She carries it around with her all the time."

"There's nothing wrong with that." Kitty reminded. Jess shrugged his shoulders. Kitty looked at Doc with an irritated looked. Doc glanced... then took another sip. Kitty noticed Amethyst tightened her grip around the bear's neck at Jess' comment. She reached into her purse, "I wanna show you something, Amethyst." The little girl looked up. Kitty placed a handkerchief on the table, "I've had this since I was about your age."

"Did your mommy give it to you?" Amethyst quietly asked as she rubbed the cloth gently with her hand and looked up innocently at Kitty.

"Well, kinda." Kitty thought of Panacea, "The lady who gave it to me was like a mother. She raised me after my mother died." At that, Amethyst receded once more. Kitty looked to Doc for guidance. Doc smiled, winked, and patted her arm.

"The farm is gone, Miss Kitty." Festus sipped on his beer.

"Was there any sign of Jules or Tom?" Kitty sat across from Festus, propped up on her elbows.

Matt sat up, "We didn't find much but ashes, Kitty."

"What about the kids, Matt." Kitty asked, "Where are they suppose to go?"

"Festus and I sent a wire to Tom's sister in the next county. We should get a response on the evening stage, if we're lucky." Matt sat back, "Until then..."

"They're gonna stay with old Doc here." Festus chimed in.

Doc chocked on his beer, "What?" He shot a look at Matt. Matt just ducked and took a sip of beer. He looked back to Festus.

"Well we figured you have an extra room." Festus looked at Matt for backup.

Doc shook his head and looked back at Matt, "You're getting just as bad as that one..." Pointing at Festus, Doc sat back, "Don't even ask anymore." He swiped his mustache and shook his head again. Festus just smiled.

Matt was at the stables that evening when Festus came running over with a telegram. "Here, Matthew." He handed it to him, "Burke said it's from Tom's sister."

Matt rolled his eyes and took the paper. He read it, "Says she can meet us Tuesday, and would be happy to take the kids and raised them with their cousins."

Festus thought, "Should we meet with her first?"

Matt shook his head, "No, I know Elizabeth and her family. Tom always spoke highly of her, as well."

Moss walked over, "That about the Hollis' kids?"

Matt nodded, "Over in Clark Country."

"Oh. I gotta an old family cabin over there. It's been unoccupied for a couple of months since my uncle passed away. Probably could use some work. It's got a well, a lake, 6 or 7 bedrooms, sittin on about 10 acres. Y'all are welcomed to use it... If you wanna meet with their family and talk the situation over with them." Moss welcomed the idea.

Matt shrugged his shoulders and looked at Festus, "Sounds like a kid friendly place. You sure, Moss?"

"Oh sure, Marshal. I got the keys round here somewhere." Moss smiled and started searching.

They loaded up a wagon Monday morning. Doc, Festus, Matt, Kitty, Jess, and Amethyst. It took a little over 2 hours to get there, but they were happy to arrive. They climbed carefully up the stairs. Matt walked in first, followed by Doc, Festus, and Kitty with her arms around the kids. Matt turned to look at Kitty's reaction. Everyone just stood silently as the dust, literally settled. Doc swiped his mustache, "I guess when Moss says an old family cabin, he means old in every sense."

"And I reckon when he says run down, he means run down." Festus commented.

Doc looked at Festus, "I don't see why you should be complaining. You got two days off from actual work."

"Well, so do you, you ol' scutter..." Festus reminded. "Now, ya can rest and catch up on yer there beauty sleep."

"Ha!" Doc scoffed. "No, no," Doc walked back outside shaking his head, "there will be no rest if you're around."

"Well, who asked you..." Festus followed him outside to finish the banter.

Kitty and Matt just chuckled. Matt removed his hat. Kitty took it from him and placed it on a peg, "I have an idea." Kitty made her way around the room, knocking cobwebs down. She looked out the window and saw the lake through the trees. "Why don't you men go see if can catch us some dinner... and give us girls some time to spruce this place up a bit?" Kitty turned to Matt and smiled.

"Sounds like a plan, Kitty." Matt placed his hand on Jess' shoulder, "Come on, son. Let's go find Doc and Festus. See what trouble we can get into." Matt looked over his should, "See ya later?"

Kitty winked, "Don't come back unless you've gotta heap mess of fish," Matt smiled and closed the door behind him. Kitty turned to Amethyst, "So what do you think about bakin' some cookies?"

Amethyst sat at the kitchen table and looked out the window. The boys had been off fishing for almost a whole hour now. She looked out and watched the birds fly high in the sky, squirrels playing and chasing one another around the tree trunks... she thought of her mother. Playing hiding go seek with her and Jess... how'd she count to 10 and walk around pretending she couldn't see her, but sneak up and grab her. They'd fall to the ground laughing, as she would tickle her. She smiled to herself at the memories flashing in her mind. Amethyst sighed.

Kitty turned from the kitchen, "Everything okay, sweetie?" Kitty asked gently. "Care to share?" She smiled as she walked over with the fresh cookies. She sat down across from her and placed the plate in-between them.

Amethyst never took her eyes off the squirrels. "Nothin' worth sharin'," She murmured quietly.

Kitty leaned back with an unsurprised nod. "Just so you know I'm here if you want to talk." Silence was still a third wheel in the room. Kitty crossed her arms and looked out the window to watch the boys. Festus and Doc were arguing about something while Matt and Jess were picking up rocks, looking for more worms. Jess found something and out of excitement, ran over to show Matt his treasure. Kitty smiled at the moment of Matt simply explaining what it was and watching Jess' face light up. After a moment, she continued in a bright cheerful voice. "Here, try one." Kitty pushed the plate closer to Amethyst.

She looked at the plate, simply said, "Thanks, Miss Kitty." and Amethyst meant it. Choosing a peanut butter cookie, she bit into it. She closed her eyes as memories came flooding once more. She always loved baking cookies. She was taken back, shocked... Miss Kitty's cookie tasted better than her mother's or any cookie she had ever had before. It's darkness was perfect with a rich, buttery peanut taste; delicate yet robust and sooo good. Her eyes widened.

Kitty chuckled. "Not bad, huh?" Amethyst nodded enthusiastically, wasting no time in popping the rest of the morsel into her mouth. Kitty nudged the plate a little closer, "Here, sweetie... have another one. It won't ruin your dinner." Kitty winked. Amethyst grinned and snatched up a second cookie. Kitty smiled warmly. Happy to finally seeing her act like a little girl not so much a ghostly figure.

Her mouth full, Amethyst looked up at Kitty. She regarded the kind lady across from her. This Miss Kitty gave from the heart, freely offering acceptance and reserving judgment. Amethyst was young, but she had been raised right. She understood the value of this gift. At the same time, all that emotion made her nervous. She felt guilty now for not realizing it sooner. She sat back and dropped her head, "Thanks for the cookies, Miss Kitty."

Kitty's smile once more. The sun twinkled overhead outside the cabin. Amethyst watch the boys laughing and slapping each other on the back. She looked up at the sun and smiled at the sky as the rays came through the window. She looked at Kitty. Kitty watched her smile which warmed her heart. Amethyst went back to watching the birds and squirrels. She pointed at a red bird sitting on a branch when pain lashed through her. She grabbed her head, "Oh!"

Kitty jumped up and ran to her side, "Amethyst!" She hurried to the door, "Matt! Doc!" She cried out.

Amethyst dropped to her knees and cried out, her hands cradling her temple. She doubled over, rocking back and forth, as darkness filled in behind her eyes. She could feel her chest constrict. She struggled to breathe and started to panic. Kitty just held her, as Amethyst cried out from the pain.

TBC


	4. The Light

4

Doc and Matt came busting through the door. Matt looked around, "Kitty!"... His first priority being her safety. He spotted her and Amethyst on the floor. Kitty had her arms wrapped around the little girl as she continued to rock back and forth. "Kitty, what happened?" Matt asked as he crossed the room.

"I'll go get my bag." Doc headed to the wagon.

Jess came running by him. He saw Amethyst on the floor. He frantically started closing curtains, grabbed her from Kitty and took her to the darkest part of the room. Kitty jumped up to go after him, "Jess! What are you doing?" Matt grabbed Kitty by the shoulders.

"When these hit the light makes it worse." Jess cradled his sister in his arms as she buried herself in his chest and continued to cry.

Doc rushed in, "Where'd she..." He noticed the kids in the back corner. A moment passed... He swiped his mustache, "Well, I guess it can be passed down."

"What's going on, Doc?" Matt turned to Doc.

"People get a headaches for different reasons... but this is worse than your run of the mill headache... This poor little girl gets migraines."

Kitty looked to Matt, "Migraines?" She found the kids in her sight once more, "Bless her heart. No one should have to deal with that pain, lead alone an innocent little girl."

Doc walked over to the kids. Matt tightened his grip on her shoulders, "Kitty, Doc knows what to do. Amethyst is in capable hands." He smiled down at her.

Doc knelt down, "Jess, why don't you go get her some water..."

"Rest is the best thing for her, mister." Jess tightened his hug.

"You're absolutely right, son... and I plan on her resting, but first, I want to give her some medicine for the pain." Doc insisted.

Amethyst squinted, "Is that the white magic stuff Daddy gave me, Jessie?"

Matt and Kitty started walking over with a glass of water. Doc looked at them for an answer. "Yes." Jess stood reaching out for the water, "Here. Take this like Daddy would want and then you can take a little girl nap like mommy would want you to..."

Amethyst nodded slightly, took the powder, and stood, "Miss Kitty?" She asked...

Kitty emerged from Matt's grip, "Yes, sweetie?" She knelt to her level.

"Do you mind tucking me and Henry into a little girl nap?" Amethyst hugged her bear tight.

"Oh, no. I would love to." Kitty looked to Jessie, "If that's ok?" She smiled.

Jess smiled, "That's what Mama would have done." He stood proud.

Kitty exchanged a wink and nod as she and Amethyst walked to the back bedroom.

Hours had passed, dinner was done. The kids were tucked in for the evening... Doc and Festus were sitting in the living room bickering... Matt was being forced to listen... and Kitty had a wild idena to go swimming...

"Oh, Doc!" Festus kicked his heels up on the coffee table, "I told you you old scutter, this here was hard work." He reiterated as he laced his hands behind his head. Matt got up and took their dishes to the sink.

"Oh, yeah... I can see that." Doc swiped his mustache. "You looked plum tuckered out!" He turned his head toward the kitchen where Matt and Kitty where washing dishes.

Matt chuckled. He smiled at Kitty as he dried a plate, "The kids went down pretty easy."

Kitty nodded, "Most people wouldn't complain about that..." She winked. He ducked. She smiled knowingly.

Waning light flashed on the ripples in the lake. Kitty swam effortlessly through the flickering rays. The evening was silent, except for the splashes as her arms moved through the water. The long shadows drooped after the heat of the afternoon, dipping deep into the lake for the refreshing coolness. The birds were nesting quietly... while the crickets continued to play their midnight lullaby. Kitty decided to swim for another twenty minutes. Tired and content, she dove under the surface before rolling over to float on her back. She closed her eyes and rested. The serenity of the evening slipped under her concern and pain, gently tugging them free to disperse amongst the ripples. Deprived of all else, but the sensation of water lapping on her heated skin, Kitty lost herself in the moment. Her breathing slowed and she relaxed deeper. A heavy sigh, coming from nowhere, released into the air.

"Kitty?" Matt called. He looked through the darkness. "Kitty, where are you?"

"I'm right here." She started to swim toward the dock.

"Where?" Matt asked again. "I can't see any... OUCH! What the hell is that!?" He searched for what he tripped on.

Kitty chuckled, "Oh, Matt..." She smiled as she swam to the dock, lacing her arms across the wood, "What are you doing out here?"

He walked down to the edge, "I came to find you." He looked around, "I don't like you out here. We don't know anything about this area at night... and I..."

"You worried about me, Cowboy?" Kitty grinned.

He knelt down, "You know I am." He cupped her face. "Why don't we call it a night and get some rest."

She closed her eyes from the warm of his hand, "Why don't you come in here first." She smiled and pushed away from the dock.

"Kitty, we have a big day tomorrow. I don't think we need to stay up all night." Matt looked around. "Come on. It's late... and there could be... you know..."

"You scared Marshall?" Kitty asked coyly. Matt looked around and then back at Kitty gliding through the water, "I'll make it worth your wild..."

Matt sighed. Removing his clothes, he jumped in... "Whoa! This is colder than I thought it was going to be!"

Kitty swam over to him...

... " _I wrap my legs around his waist, just to anchor against him. I put my hands on his shoulders and we look into each other's eyes. I can't imagine anywhere or any time that could be better than here and now with him. My favorite part of the water is the mixture of gentleness and power. His hand is in my hair, stroking my back, warm caresses in body of coolness. In the quiet of our mouths together, alone in this lake, I can almost hear the feelings between us... If he wasn't holding me up, I'd be drowning..."_

TBC


	5. The Unknown

5

Tuesday morning was a little warm. Doc and Festus had gotten up right after Matt and decided to go fishing before the kids woke up. The sun was slowing coming up and peeking through the trees.

Matt was sitting at the table drinking coffee and looking over some documents. He heard the door to the bedroom open. He looked up from the paperwork to watch Kitty walk down the hallway. By that time the sun was up and coming through the windows. She had already dressed in her simple white summer dress and pulled her hair up in curls. He caught himself staring longer than he should have...

Kitty locked eyes with him and smiled, "You got up pretty early..." Kitty mentioned in passing... making her way to the coffee pot.

Matt took a sip of coffee, "Yeah I uh... I had to go feed the horses and ... Get some things read for today."

Kitty poured her coffee, "You just wanted to make sure you were out of the bed before anyone caught you..." She teased as she walked to the table.

Matt grunted, "I just had a lot to do this morning, Kitty."

She walked up behind his chair to lean over and whisper in his ear, "You don't fool me for a minute, Marshal." He shifted his his seat. She smiled and sat across from him at the table. He watched her for a minute before returning to his paperwork. She looked out the window, "Where are Doc and Festus?"

"They went on a morning hike looking for a good place to fish or something." Matt shrugged. "And I think the kids are still asleep."

Kitty rolled her eyes, "Matt... You're suppose to keep track of thing like that."

"They're grown men. They're fine." Matt replied nonchalantly as he sipped his coffee.

Kitty just sighed out of frustration. She looked further in the distance to see someone riding up quickly on horseback, "Maaattt?" She stood and pointed. Matt stood and moved to the door quickly. "Who is that?" She asked.

"I don't know, Kitty." He opened the door and kept her in arm's length, "Stay behind me."

"Marshal! Marshal Dillon!" A young cowboy rode up as fast as he could. Matt stood on the porch. "You're Marshal Dillon!" He brought the horse to an abrupt stop, "Newly asked me to find Doc Adams!"

"What's this about, son?" Matt curiously asked.

"A family traveling to dodge brought Tom and Julie Hollis in this morning! They need medical attention now!" The cowboy expressed great concern. "Where's Doctor Adams!?"

Matt turned to Kitty. He felt her hand when she grabbed his arm in the hope the Hollis' where still alive. Matt grabbed his hat from the peg and ran outside to the barn. "They're down by the lake. I'll grab my horse, the buggy, and meet you at the barn." The young cowboy took off down the hill.

"Matt!" Kitty ran out behind Matt. He threw on Bucks saddle. She grabbed his arm before he climbed on... "If they aren't the Tom and Julie those kids know..." She looked at him with great concern, "Please, Matt, don't bring them here."

Matt held her face. He searched her eyes from the most comforting words, "I know, sweetie." He kissed her sweetly, "I'll do what is best from them. Elizabeth should be here soon. Just make sure the kids are okay. I'll be back as soon as I can." He kissed her forehead and climbed on Buck.

Festus slowly made his way up the hill. "What's gonna happen, Miss Kitty?" He wiped his brow.

She turned to Festus as he walked up beside her... She forced a smile as she watched Matt, Doc, and the young man rode off... "I don't know, Festus. I just don't know."

Kitty and Festus made their way back to the house. Festus opened the door as Kitty walked in, "You want me to go fetch er some water fur ya and the youngins , Miss Kitty?"

"That would be nice, Festus." Kitty started over to the kitchen, "If you can do that, I can get some breakfast going for the kids before Elizabeth gets here." Festus tipped his hat and shut the door.

"Miss Kitty?" A small voice whispered from the hallway. Reaching for the flower, Kitty turned around... not knowing if she actually heard something... "Miss Kitty?" Amethyst peeked around the corner with her teddy. "Miss Kitty can you come here for a second, please."

Kitty smiled and walked over. She knelt down and brushed Amethyst's hair out of her eyes, "You okay sweetie?" She nodded. "Well that's good. What can I help you with this morning? I need to get breakfast made before your Aunt Elizabeth gets here." Kitty smiled again.

Amethyst liked to see Kitty smile. She blushed a little and looked at the floor, "Can you help me look pretty for Aunt Liz?"

Kitty lifted her chin, "I would love to, sweetheart... but you're already beautiful."

"I know that silly," Amethyst hugged Henry a little tighter. Kitty chuckled. Amethyst pulled at her hair, "I need to make this look pretty."

Kitty laughed. "I understand... Believe me." Kitty stood and ushered her to the bedroom.

* * *

Matt, Doc, and the young cowboy stopped to water the horses. Matt took her hat off and splashed some water on his face, "You said your name was Lance, right?" He asked as he stood to his full frame.

The young man stood a few heads shorter, "Yes sir." He was shaken a little, "Uh Newly and Thad asked me to come fetch you guys."

Doc stayed on the wagon, "I don't know if I want to see Jules and Tom... if they didn't get out of that fire in time." He swiped his mustache.

Matt ran his fingers through his hair, "Let's get there before it's too late." He placed his hat on his head and climbed on Buck. He kicked him forward. Doc shook his head as he and Lance followed behind.

* * *

Kitty sat Amethyst on the edge of the bed. She handed her a looking glass, "Here sweetie, you hold this so you can see yourself."

"This is so beautiful, Miss Kitty." The young girl turned the mirror in her hands. "This looks like Mama's." She ran her fingers across the glass "but her's had a line right here." She traced the course where the mirror had broken.

Kitty smiled as she brushed Amethyst's hair, "Well actually this is new. A very special friend of mine knocked mine off my vanity." Kitty chuckled, "Clumsy hands and all... the mirror shattered!"

"Were you upset, Miss Kitty?" Amethyst innocently asked.

"Nah..." Kitty tied a pretty bow in her hair, "He made it up to me... and bought me a new one." Kitty winked and walked around to face Amethyst, "What cha think?"

"It's beautiful!" She stood and twirled around with Henry, "I feel all dressed up now." She laughed and smiled.

"Well you look beautiful!" Kitty made her way to the door, "Let's go find Jessie and see if he wants some breakfast." Amethyst went skipping out the door... Kitty smiled and shook her head.

Jessie was sitting at the table, looking out the window. He had his new outfit on with matching hat. He looked so handsome. Kitty smiled, "Good morning. You're already dressed to go." Jessie never took changed his direction. Kitty didn't know if he heard her, "You worried, Jessie."

"Don't matter Miss Kitty..." he stood and fixed his hat. He walked over to the front door and opened it all the way. He turned and reached for Amethyst's hand, "Our new mom just got here." He stood erect, waiting.

Kitty was a little confused and a little sad at the same time. She walked to the porch and saw a wagon coming down the road... she turned to the kids. She knew they were frightened ... but she didn't know why she was so frightened with them.

TBC


	6. The Demand

6

"Move! Give me some room!" Doc pushed through the crowd. "I need some space here people!" He climbed his office stairs as quickly as possible. Matt followed behind.

Doc walked through his office doors, "Where are they!?" Thad was sitting in the main room with the couple who found Tom and Julie. He pointed to the side bedroom. Doc made his way into the room while Matt waited with Thad and the newcomers.

"I'm Marshal Dillon." Matt tipped his hat to the wife and offered his hand to the husband, "You folks look a little shook up."

"Yessir." The gentle farmer offered. "I'm Walt Taylor and this is my wife Anna."

"Nice to meet you two." Matt removed his hat, "I hear you stumbled upon the Hollis' farm this morning?"

"Yessir. We were on our way here to Dodge to meet some family. We were coming up the road and noticed Mr. Hollis trying his best to carry Mrs. Hollis." He looked to his wife, "Anna here noticed they were real torn up and their clothes looked some what burnt. So we hurried our horse up to them. Mr. Hollis seemed a bit off and thirsty, and Mrs. Hollis seemed to be in a lot of pain but didn't say much."

"She's alive?" Matt asked.

"Yessir." The gentleman looked to his wife for assurance, "She moaned a few times and blinked her eyes every few minutes, but just laid in the wagon, sir."

Matt walked them to the door. "Thad, why don't you take these two to Delmonico's and get them some breakfast. I bet they're staving." Matt stood a bit taller, "I'll stay here and help Doc. Get them some food and then get 'em a room at the Dodge House."

"Sir there's no need for that." Walt interrupted, "We have family on the east side of Dodge. We can just go to their house."

Matt hooked his fingers in his gun belt, "I'd like you guys to stay here at least for the morning so if I have any questions, I can find you." Matt answered in his authoritative voice.

"Yessir. That makes sense, Marshal." Walt answered as he and Anna were escorted to breakfast.

Newly came out of the bedroom, "Marshal." He tipped his hat.

"Morning, Newly." Matt sat at Doc's desk. "How are they?"

Newly let out a sigh, "I suppose they're okay." He walked over to the stove, "You want some coffee, Marshal?" He motioned the pot toward Matt. Matt shook his head and waved the offer away. Newly poured a cup, "Mrs. Hollis has some burns on her right side and Tom has lost all feeling in his left hand. Julie still hasn't really completed a sentence, but Tom is standing as if nothing had happened. I think they're going to be okay." Newly walked over to the extra chair, "Festus and Miss Kitty still at the cabin?"

Matt ran his fingers through his hair, "Yeah. They stayed with the kids. I should be there meeting with Tom's sister, but I don't want to leave if anything happens with Jules..." Matt stood.

"You want me to ride out to the cabin, Marshal?" Newly asked.

"No. Let me talk to Tom for a moment." Matt walked to the bedroom, "I'll ride back out, but I'll need you to stay with Doc." Newly agreed.

Matt walked in the room. Doc was checking their vitals. Julie was laying in the bed shivering and Tom was sitting in a chair holding her hand. Matt thought back on the times he and Kitty had been in this same place doing the same thing. The thought of losing her or her losing him... he shook the memories aside, "Tom." Matt said in matter-a-fact tone and shook his hand.

"Marshal, how ya been?" Tom forced a smile. He head was pounding. "I heard our kids are taking care of themselves and don't need us anymore." Tom always joked in times of stress.

Matt chuckled, "The kids are in great hands. They sure are growing up fast. They're good but things have been better. Why don't you sit back down." Matt stood beside him looking down at Julie. Matt turned to Doc, "How's she look, Doc?"

"She got a fever. Her whole side is burnt but she's alive... and is going to stay that way if I have anything to do with it." Doc felt her forehead again. "She's gonna need some rest. And you Tom need to get some rest also."

"I don't want to leave her, Doctor Adams." Tom looked at his wife with loving eyes, "What if she wakes and I'm not here?"

Doc swiped his mustache, "Fair enough. Let me get you some powders and you can just lay on the extra cot over there in the corner." Tom nodded. Doc motioned Matt outside.

"They okay, Doc?" Newly asked as they walked out. Doc sat at his desk. Matt waited for the answer as well.

Doc sat for a moment. He sighed, "They're going to be fine physically." Doc paused and swiped his face, "Julie won't have much use of her right side. She'll be able to walk for the most part, but her skin will stay burnt looking forever. Tom may get feeling back in his left hand, but again the burn scars will stay."

Matt let out a sigh. "But they're gonna live, Doc?" Doc nodded. Matt placed his hat back on his hand. "Okay then... I'm going to ride back out to the cabin. Hopefully I'll be there before dark, and Kitty can buy me enough time to get there before Elizabeth leaves with the kids."

Doc agreed. "Yeah. Maybe she'll be happy enough her brother is alive and not be upset she rode all this way." Matt chuckled as he opened the door to leave. "Hey, Matt?" Matt looked his way, "Where did Lance go?"

"Who's Lance?" Newly asked as he sipped on his coffee. Matt and Doc both shot a look in his direction, "What wrong?"

Doc looked at Matt then back to Newly, "You sent him to come get us from the cabin, Newly."

Newly was confused, "What are you talking about? I don't know anyone named Lance."

Matt looked at Doc, "That means Festus is probably still at the lake and Kitty is at the cabin by herself... with the kids."

Doc shook his head, "Why would someone be after Tom Hollis' kids?"

Matt dropped his head, "Lance isn't after the kids. Lance is part of that hand that I threw out of The Long Branch last week."

"Those cowhands you had in jail for the night?" Doc asked.

"Yeah. The ones that were roughing Kitty up." Matt thought back in disgust, "I broke the trail boss' hand after I told him not to lay a hand on Kitty. The kids are just going to be used as leverage."

Doc remembered because Matt wouldn't let him bandage it. "Why didn't you recognize him earlier?"

"I know, Doc!" Matt regretted, "We were a little occupied." Matt looked around, "Newly! You go find Thad and that couple. Doc you stay with Julie and Tom!" Matt pointed toward the bedroom.

"I'm coming with you, Marshal." Tom walked toward the door.

"Tom you need to stay here with Doc and Julie." Matt reassured him, "I'll take care of Kitty."

"Yes, but I will take of my kids." Tom agreed, "They are my responsibility. They're my blood. Jules is in good hands with Doc." He walked to get his hat, "You got an extra horse, Marshal?" Matt didn't argue. Tom nodded, "Let's go then."

* * *

They saddled up and turned a three hour trip into two.

Tom and Matt matched length by length... each having a duty to attend to... As they closed in... Matt heard Kitty's scream over the Buck's hoof beats.

TBC


	7. The Wait

7

"I knew I recognized your face!" Kitty spat on the ground in front of Lance's boot. Her hands tied behind her, "Let go of me!" Kitty struggled against another cowhand.

"You sure look pretty out here in the evening air." Lance grabbed her face, "Beats that foggy saloon haze any day!"

The door to the cabin opened. Ray the trail boss stepped out, "She don't know nothing you idiot!" He yelled as he pushed Elizabeth off the porch.

"I told ya boss she don't know nothing. She's only here for the kids." Lance tossed his head toward Kitty, "That's the Marshal's woman. She's the one who got Thomas shot and your hand broken."

"I did no such thing!" Kitty jumped to her defense, "Your help got himself shot and Matt warned YOU," She cut her eyes toward Ray, "before he broke your hand!"

"Matt, huh?" Ray kicked Elizabeth in the side and walked over to stand in front of Kitty, "You're on a first name basis with the law?" He chuckled, "Smart woman. And the law has himself a fancy lady." He paused. "Smart man."

"What do you want!" Kitty demanded.

He slapped her across the face, "Some respect would be a good start, woman!" He looked at Lance, "Take Bear here and check everything. Go tie that one up with the children and make sure that deputy is still out cold." He looked Kitty up and down, "Me and the lady need to talk about Thomas and my hand." He grabbed Kitty's arm, "We'll be in the barn."

Lance nodded and headed to the cabin. Bear followed and picked up Elizabeth. Poor Elizabeth had no clue what was going on. She didn't know any of these men and only met Kitty once.. But she looked to her for comfort. Kitty felt helpless, "No!" Kitty yelled, "Leave her alone!" She struggled against Ray's one good hand that had a tight grip on her arm. "Let go of me!" She fought and yelled all the way across the yard ... until he threw her in the barn. Kitty landed hard on her side. She rolled over and sat up as best she could. She looked Ray right in the eye, "Don't." Kitty said firmly as she blew her hair out of her face, trying to free her hands.

"I won't hurt ya." Ray chuckled has he began to unbuckle his pants.

"Hold it!" Matt pressed his gun into Ray's back, "I told you before not to touch her." Ray slowly turned to face Matt. He smiled weakly and began to speak. Matt back handed him with his gun and knocked him out cold.

He ran to Kitty, "You okay!?" He asked as he quickly untied her hands.

She reached up and wrapped her arms around him, "Oh Matt! I sure am glad to see you."

He returned the embrace, "Let me see." He pulled back to look in her eyes, "Still beautiful." She slapped his arm. He helped her to her feet and kissed her sweetly. "Where are the kids, Kitty?" He asked as he used the ropes to tied Ray to a stall door, gagging him quickly.

"That young cowboy, Lance, is inside with another cowhand they call Bear." Matt stood and headed to the barn door. Kitty grabbed his arm, "Matt watch out. They call him Bear for a reason and not because he's fuzzy." Matt nodded. Kitty held his eyes for a moment.

"Hello, Miss Kitty." Tom walked in from the side barn door.

Kitty whipped around. She smiled, "Tom!" and hugged him, "You're okay!" He forced a smile and grimaced at her gentle touch. "Oh I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you?"

"No, ma'am." Tom assured her, "Just a little sore from riding a horse. Where's my sister and kids?" Happy to see them again... but still a little confused on how everyone got wrapped in this mess.

Kitty pointed to the cabin, "They're all in there."

Matt removed his hat and ran his fingers through his hair, "Is that bedroom window still open, Kitty?" Kitty nodded, "Where are the kids?"

"They were in that bedroom before Bear brought me outside." Kitty thought for a moment. "If I can get in there, I can get to Elizabeth. Then maybe we can somehow distract Lance and Bear." Kitty paused, "They're not the smartest cowhands we've ever dealt with, Matt."

"You mean you guys have done this before?" Tom was amazed. Matt and Kitty both looked at him. Matt grunted and Kitty smiled. Tom shrugged his shoulders, "Alright, then... tell me what I can do to help."

Matt scratched his head, "Let's get to that back bedroom on my count." They ran to the cabin and made their way to the back window. Matt looked inside, "I don't see anything." He looked again, "I see Amethyst and Jessie in the far corner. I don't see Elizabeth." He looked down at Kitty, "Come on, Kitty. Give me your foot, and I'll lift you into the window."

"Are you serious?!" Kitty looked at Tom and then back to Matt. "My dress!" She whispered with wide eyes.

"Tom, turn around." Matt knew what she was hinting. Modesty being the last thing on Tom's mind, obeyed. Matt laced his hands together, "Step in my hands, Kitty." She placed her hands on his shoulders for balance and he lifted her to the window. She fell gracefully in, "You okay!?" Matt whispered.

"She's fine, Marshal Dillon." A little head popped out the window, "Thanks for coming back!" Jessie whispered. Matt grinned. He looked to the right of Matt and saw his father... "Dad!"

Amethyst ran over, "Daddy?!"

Tom ran up to the window to touch their faces, "You gotta be quiet, sweetheart." He looked to Jessie, "My son. I'm so proud of you... both of you."

Kitty grabbed the kids, "Shhh." The door opened and Elizabeth was thrown in. The door slammed. Kitty ran to grab her, "Oh my, sweetie are you okay?"

"Elizabeth!" Tom whispered from the window. She looked to her brother.

Kitty grabbed her, "Where's Festus?"

She shook her head trying to remember, "He's in the other bedroom, I think." She had been thrown around so much she could think clearly, "That big cowboy tossed him into the bedroom across the hall."

Kitty crawled back to the window, "Matt!" She whispered. He check his surroundings again. "Festus is across the hall. If you two can distract Lance and Bear I can go over there and sneak him out that window." She turned into the room.

"No Kitty!" Matt grabbed her arm, "What if they catch you!"

She padded his hand, "That's why I have you, Cowboy." She winked and gathered her skirts.

Matt sighed. Tom chuckled, "Women are amazing, huh, Marshal?"

Matt looked at the window and then to Tom, "That they are..." He shook his head. "I'm going to walk through the front door. If you think you can help keep a look out."

"I can shoot if you need me to." Tom offered.

"I'm hoping it doesn't come to that." Matt answered. "Follow me." They came around the corner. Lance was walking down to the lake. Matt motioned toward the door. He walked up the front porch and opened the door quietly. He looked around and shut the door. He turned around and met the right fist of Bear. Matt stumbled backwards across the living room. He landed against the couch. He shook his head and dodged the next hit... he swung and got Bear's left jaw. Making him fall back a bit. Bear stopped for a moment and rubbed his face. Matt kept his eyes on him. Bear shook his head and growled as he went back toward Matt. Matt ducked and darted under his arm. He heard a 'ding!' And turned around.

There stood Kitty with a frying pan. Matt had no poker face at the moment, he was speechless. Bear tried to stand and Kitty knocked him one more good time, "Hibernation comes early this year, buddy!" He crashed through the table.

Matt chuckled and walked over to Kitty, "That's one way to knock someone out." Tom walked through the door. Matt motioned him down the hallway so he could go see his family. "Go on. They're waiting on you." He turned to Kitty. Sliding her arms around his shoulders, "Ms. Russell, will you do me the honor of cooking dinner for all of us?"

Kitty laughed, "Don't make me use that frying pan on you, Mr. Dillon." She reached up and kissed him.

"Ain't this a pretty sight?" Lance stood in the door way, "The law man and the town's whor..." Lance fell to the ground before he could finish his sentence.

Matt and Kitty followed his body hit the ground then looked back up... "Howdy, Matthew!" Festus stepped over Lance as he rubbed his head. "You tend to your duties and me and ol Lance here are gonna go out to the barn and saddle up some horses fur his ride into town." He helped Lance to his feet, "Ain't that right son?" Lance held his head and nodded.

Kitty never let go of Matt's neck. They turned back to one another. Kitty grinned, "Let's get this family back to Dodge." Matt smiled and kissed her again.

* * *

"How she lookin, Doc?" Newly asked as he sat on the stairs with Thad and the couple.

Doc sat down on the top stair. He swiped his mustache, "Fever's getting worse, Newly. I... I ... I just don't rightly know." They all sat in silence waiting on the return...

TBC


	8. The Farewell

8

The sun was setting as Matt, Kitty, Festus, Tom, Elizabeth, Jessie and Amethyst entered Dodge with the cowboys tied over to their horses. Matt dropped Tom, Elizabeth and the kids off at Doc's. Then made his way to the Jailhouse.

"Festus..." Matt called as he helped Kitty off the wagon. "After we get these prisoners inside, can you take these horses to the livery stable?"

"Sure, Matthew." Festus took Ray and Lance into the jail. Kitty held the door. Matt followed behind with Bear and locked them all in separate cells. Matt joined Festus and Kitty on the boardwalk. "You want me to do rounds for yer, Matthew?"

Matt rubbed the back of his neck, "That would actually be helpful, Festus. I wanna go check on Jules and get those guys checked in." Festus nodded. Matt looked down at Kitty, "You want me to walk you home?"

Kitty placed her hands on her lower back and stretched upward toward the sky, "No. I think I'll walk over to Doc's with you. Sam and the girls can handle it. I really don't want to deal with anymore cowboys tonight." She looked over in Matt direction, "Well... maybe one cowboy." She smiled.

Matt chuckled, "Come on." He took her by the arm and they headed to Doc's.

Matt and Kitty climbed the stairs. Matt opened the door for Kitty to walk in, "Hey everybody." He removed his hat. He looked around the room. Doc, Newly, and Thad were sitting around the office. They were all silent. Kitty turned to Matt. He returned her look of concern, "What's wrong?" No one answered. "Thad, where did that couple go?"

Thad looked up, "We sent them with their family after they came looking for them."

Matt walked over to Doc, "Is everything okay?" He touched his shoulder.

Doc jumped. He looked up, "It's Julie, Matt." He shook his head, "I just can't... I can't break the fever."

Kitty gasped, "What?" She looked around, "Is she...?"

Doc swiped his mustache, "She's fighting, but I don't know how much fight she has left in her." He lowered his head again, "They're all in their now. We left to give them some time."

Matt watched Kitty loose color in her face. He grabbed her and brought her in his embrace. She buried her face in his chest as they sat on the cot next to the door. They all sat in silence... just existing until something changed.

* * *

"Mommy?" Amethyst held Julie's hand and had Henry in a tight grip in the other arm. Julie slightly turned her head. She was shivering. Amethyst pushed Henry next to her, "Here Mommy. Henry always makes me feel better."

Julie forced a weak smile, "Thank you, sweetie."

Amethyst turned to Jessie. Jessie walked closer to Julie as Amethyst buried her head in her father's embrace. Jessie took a rag and wiped the sweat beads from Julie's forehead, "Mom I don't know..." Julie reached for his hand. He offered his hand and held hers. "I wish I knew what to say," he dropped his head. She squeezed his hand. He looked in her eyes, "I love you, Mom." He let a tear escape.

Shaking, she attempted to lift her hand to his face. Jessie noticed and helped bring her hand to his cheek. She whispered, "My baby." She held his face. He soaked up all the warmth he could for he knew he would never feel her comfort again. He hugged her tight and began to cry.

Tom walked over and took him in his other arm. "Come on, son." He ushered them to Elizabeth and she walked them to the other room. He shut the door softly and took in a deep breath before he turned back to Elizabeth. He forced a smile and walked back to the bedside. A moment passed. He held her left hand, "I remember when I gave you this," He turned her wedding band around her finger, "I also remember our first fight and when you through it at me." He chuckled. He heard her shiver out a small laugh. He continued through unshed tears, "You were upset that I wasted money on a horse investment instead of a new plow." He smiled at the memory, "You said something about if I care more about winning a stupid bet than feeding us... than I could just starve myself..." he wiped a tear from his eye, "that there was no point in us both dying. Then you threw the ring at me." He laughed. "Problem was we were on the wagon... trotting down the road... and it took me a minute to realize what you actually threw. I pulled the old horse to a stop and jumped out to find that damn ring. It look me a good thirty minutes to find it while you sat on the wagon with your arms crossed." He brought her hand up this his lips and kissed the ring, "I walked back to the wagon. The first few steps I was boiling then my temper melted when I saw that you had been crying." She grunted a little sass. He wiped a tear escaping from her eye and dapped the sweat on her forehead, "I walked back to the wagon and climbed back on. I took this hand," he squeezed her left hand, "I looked you in the eye and said no mater what you throw my way... I will always be by your side," He choked out the last words, "and I will always love you, my darling."

Julie in a shaky voice almost a whisper, "Don't let out children forget us..." She felt another shiver and used every fiber of strength she had left, "and I will always love you, my dear Tom." Tom leaned over and kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back. He felt the grip loosen on his hand and her body go limp. He grabbed and hugged her as he cried.

* * *

Doc heard the cries. He signaled everyone to stay put. He started toward the door and Tom came out.. shutting the door behind him. Everyone stood to their feet... everyone knew. Jessie and Amethyst ran to him. Elizabeth covered her mouth to muffle the shock. Kitty covered hers as well and Matt wrapped his arms around her. Thad and Newly both removed their hats. Doc went to check Julie's pulse. He walked from and shook his head, "I'm so sorry, Tom."

Tom nodded, "You did all you could Doc. I appreciate everything." Tom turned to Matt, "I think the kids, myself, and Liz are going to go to the Dodge House if that's okay."

"Of course, Tom." Matt added softly, "Get some rest and stay as long as you need." Tom nodded in appreciation as the left.

Doc sat back down, "I gotta get her over to Percy's."

"Thad and I can help with that, Doc." Newly volunteered.

"Absolutely. Anything to help, Doc." Thad added.

"Thanks boys," Doc stood. "I'll go on ahead and let him know to be expecting us." They both nodded.

"Come on, Kitty." Matt pulled her to arm's length, "Let's get you home, sweetie." Kitty followed without argument.

* * *

Tonight would last forever but tomorrow would be the start of a new life. A celebration of a sweet soul that was taken too soon. Strength will be renewed with time and time heals all pain.

TBC


	9. The Thoughts

9

Matt laid still as Kitty slept. Morning was creeping in slowly. He hadn't slept much, but he knew he'd rather be wide awake here than at the jail. This was when he could think clearly. He noticed everything. He could hear the horses expressing their excitement over breakfast. He could hear the morning stage picking up the first round of mail. He even noticed the shift change as the crickets passed their lullabies onto the birds to begin their morning song.

Kitty shifted a bit bringing him back to reality. He looked down at her. She wasn't a child anymore but neither was he. He had to shift because he now noticed his back was kinda hurting. He grunted.

Without opening her eyes, "You okay, Cowboy?" Her head and hand still on his chest.

"Yeah," He repositioned himself, "Just gettin' old, Kitty." She chuckled against his chest. Matt let out a sigh.

Kitty lifted her eyes to meet his, "What's on your mind, Matt." She could feel how tense he was just by the way he was holding her.

"I hope Tom takes Elizabeth's offer to take the kids out the West. I think Tom would enjoy the fresh start and the kids would enjoy the change of scenery." He shrugged, "I don't know. Just thinking, Kitty."

She grabbed his chin, "Just solving the problems of the world is more like it." Matt sighed. She pulled his face to meet her's, "Don't change that." She kissed him. She snuggled back into his arm. She laid her head back on his chest and covered his heart with her hand, "That heart, Matt Dillon, made me fall in love you."

He placed his hand over her hand. He pick it up and kissed her palm before placing it back over his heart, "Well, I think Elizabeth is leaving on the afternoon stage. So maybe our world will get a little smaller this evening." Kitty slapped his stomach. Matt jumped and chuckled, "What!"

"Matt!" She shot him a look, "That's not funny."

"I didn't mean anything by it." Matt admitted. "I was just saying. If she leaves that's one less person in Dodge."

"I know, but they can also stay as long as they want. Those kids just lost their mom and... and..." She sniffled. Matt felt a tear leave her eye. He tried to sit up. She stopped him, "Don't, Matt. I'm fine." She wiped her nose, "I'm just concerned. It's natural for any woman to..." She paused to stop from crying.

Matt lifted her chin, "It's more natural for you than any woman I've ever known, Kitty." Matt wiped a tear that escaped, "I know you're fine. You're the strongest person I've ever meet." He kissed her forehead and whispered in her hair, "That strength keeps me going. It gives me life and I don't want THAT to change." He felt smiled her smiled against his skin. He smiled and went back to his thoughts. He could hear the town stirring which meant he had to get up soon... but not at the moment.

* * *

"I don't know Liz," Tom paced the floor in Elizabeth's hotel room, "I don't want to uproot the kids from everything they know and move them to a new home."

"Well, If you haven't noticed you don't have a home." Elizabeth said bluntly. Knowing good and well he needed to be near family right now. She knew if he needed time to heal she could keep an eye on the kids. She had plenty of room on her and her husband's farm.

He shot her a look, "My home is here in Dodge!" He was hurt. His pride was hurt. How could he let all he'd work for burn up? How could he let his kids lose their mother?How could he survive without his best friend? ... He sat on the bed next to his sister, "How could I let her die, Liz?" He covered his face in his hands and cried quietly. Elizabeth slid closer and wrapped her arms around him. She knew she didn't have the right words... and if she did, she couldn't find them.

Jessie and Amethyst had heard their entire conversation outside the door. Amethyst opened the door without hesitation. Jessie grabbed at her trying to stop her from going in... his efforts were in vain.

"Daddy," Amethyst walked to her father, "You didn't let Mommy die."

"Oh, honey," he wiped his eyes, "You didn't need to hear that." Tom brought her to sit in his lap. Jessie walked in and joined the circle.

"Here, Daddy," Amethyst handed him Henry, "Henry always makes people feel better." She padded his little head, "Look what he did for Mommy. She isn't feeling bad anymore. She's in heaven now waiting for us a long, long, long time from now." She turned to Jessie, "That's what she told me." She smiled and looked around confused. She wondered why everyone was still upset.

"Thank you, sweetheart." Tom held Henry to his heart.

"Dad," Jessie spoke up, "Amethyst and I agree if you want to move we want to go with you. YOU are our home. Dodge is just another city... and I think Aunt Liz would feel better if she got to know us better." He smiled. Elizabeth nodded in agreement and shared a smile.

Tom look around at his family... the only thing that mattered in the end. He sighed, "Alright! Let's go get our tickets." The kids jumped and ran to their room. "I'm going to go help them pack what we have." He stopped before he walked out the door. He turned, "Thanks for everything the past few days, sis." He hugged her, "I thought when I grew up you wouldn't have to take care of me. Guess you gotta put up with me in my later years too." They laughed through unshed tears.

She hugged him tighter, "I'm just glad you're still here to see your later years." She wiped away a tear, "Go! Before I start crying." She took a deep breath.

He smiled and nodded, "We'll meet you downstairs in a bit."

* * *

By now the morning was about gone and lunch was on the minds of the many citizens of Dodge. It was getting a little warm and Festus was getting a little hungry.

"Hey Doc!" Festus called from the boardwalk. "Where ya going this time of the mornin'?"

"Somewhere far, far away from you!" He snorted as he walked to Delmonico's.

"Well, what pissed in yer coffee pot this mornin'?" Festus caught up to him.

Doc shot him a look. He paused and swiped his mustache, "Where are YOU going?"

"Well fiddle, Doc!" He threw his hand toward the restaurant, "I waz going the same place you waz..."

"Figures!" Doc grunted.

"My golly Matthew and Miss Kitty is there... and I'm sure Thad and Newly will come eat some lunch." Festus looked around to the hotel, "And Tom and the kids gotta eat fur the starved to death and shrivel up to nothing."

"What about Elizabeth?" Doc asked.

"What about yer, Doc?" Festus' voice rose in question.

"Well she's gotta eat too, doesn't she?" Doc enabled him further.

"Well fiddle, Doc!" Festus wiped his brow, "You're the doctor! You should know a body's gotta eat!" Festus waited, "You coming in?"

Doc shook his head and swiped his face, "I think I'm gonna go take a nap. I'm plum tired now." He turned around and headed back to the office.

"Well, if you get rested up, me, Newly, and Thad are going to the Long Branch for a beer later." Festus yelled across front street. Doc just threw his hand in the air as a response. Festus huffed, "Old scutter!" He shook his head and walked into Delmonico's to join everyone.

* * *

The afternoon slipped away fast... faster than Kitty thought it would. Kitty worked on distracting Amethyst while they loaded Julie's coffin on the stage. She and Amethyst played ring-around-the-rosie while they loaded their stage.

"Here, Miss Kitty. You hold Henry's right hand and I'll hold his left." Amethyst instructed, "and I'll hold your right hand." She smiled. Kitty gently held Amethyst's hand in hers ... they began to sing 'Ring around the Rosie a pocket full of...'

Kitty's mind drifted to another time. A time when she was a child but didn't get a chance to enjoy a childhood. She felt so comfortable around kids, maybe it was because she had to grow up too fast, maybe it was her woman's intuition... she just knew she was happy for these guys. They get a new start from a tragic start in life. That warmed her heart because she new that silver lining... and she knew it well. Smiling, she looked for Matt. He was propped against the post, already looking at her. They shared that secret look and spoke in their silence across Front Street.

"And we all fall DOWN!" Amethyst plopped to the ground.

"Whoa there!" Tom walked over as Kitty was helping Amethyst to her feet. He knelt down, "We have to say our farewells now."

Amethyst lowered her head, "Okay, Daddy." She turned to Kitty and reached for her hand, "Will you come with me, Miss Kitty."

"Absolutely, sweetheart." Kitty patted her hand. They walked to the boardwalk, saying their goodbyes to one another. Each shared their hugs and handshakes, their condolences and godsends. Tom and Elizabeth climbed in the stage. Matt waited by the stage door.

Jessie paused before climbing in. He turned to Matt, "Thanks, Marshal for saving all of us." He respected the tall man growing up because his dad did... but now there was a new respect. He looked for the words, "My Dad is the only man I wanna be like when I grow up... but maybe if it's okay with you and him... maybe I can be like you to." Matt didn't know what to say. He stuck his hand out. Jessie returned with a firm handshake. Matt tipped his hat as Jessie sat next to Tom.

Amethyst still had Kitty's hand as she walked to the stage, "You guys have been an awful lot a fun. We got to go fishin'! I got to play dress-up! And! And!" She turned to Matt, "We got to play cowboys and roundup!" She hugged Matt's leg, "That was the funnest!"

Matt looked at Kitty with a 'help me look' ... Kitty chuckled and walked over. She knelt down, "Well it was funnest time I've had all month!" Kitty exclaimed. She kissed her on the forehead, "You take Henry and go have some new adventures with Aunt Liz."

Amethyst nodded, "Oh!" She reached in the pocket of her dress, "I made you a present." It was a piece of a shattered mirror that she had found in the cabin. She had wrapped the ribbon Kitty put in her hair around it, "I figured if your friend broke you looking glass again, you could have another one."

Kitty's eyes filled immediately, "Oh, sweetie! I love it!" She held it to her heart, "I'll treasure it forever!" She smiled. She hugged Amethyst one last time before Matt lifted her into the stage and shut the door.

Matt stepped back and wrapped his arm protectively around Kitty's back as they waved goodbye. Doc, Festus, Thad, And Newly joined in as the stage pulled out. They all stood in silence for a moment in remembrance of Julie before Kitty spoke up and offered free drinks at the Long Branch...

TBC


	10. The End

10

That afternoon at the Long Branch was still quite. The night owls were still at home and the bar flies were far and few. Matt and Kitty sat beside each other. Festus was sitting with the chair pushed a ways from the table. Thad had brought a chair from another table while Newly was propped on the table behind Matt. Doc sitting close to Kitty and far enough from Festus. They all sat in silence for awhile. They were all still a little upset of the unknown. How did so many caring people end up in one city? Just thinking about how their lives had been changed... what they would have done... worrying about thing they couldn't control. Each taking a sip of either beer or whiskey... Not really saying anything.

Doc spoke up, "I think I'm going to head up and work on some paperwork." He slowly stood, "Thank you for the beer, Kitty. Maybe I'll come back later."

"Sure, Doc." Kitty forced a smile, "You know where to find me." He tipped his hat.

Newly stood, "I think I'm going to go get those cowhands some supper from Delmonico's."

Festus stood, "I'll come help yer for time sake." He pushed his chair under the table, "They gotta be thirsty. I'll go grab some water from the well."

Thad sat across from Matt and Kitty. He looked at Matt, "You want me to go finish that transfer paperwork on them. They'll have to be in Hayes before Friday."

Matt sighed, "If you want to, Thad." Matt turned his glass in his hand, "That will give me time to send a few telegraphs to Fort Dodge." Thad stood and headed to the jail. Matt looked at Kitty. She was still in that Lavender dress he loved so much. He smiled.

She felt him looking, "Why are you smiling." She slowly looked up.

"Everyone one has made some reason to leave." He stretched back in his chair, "I'm waiting for you to come up with something."

She swatted at his arm, "You know damn well why we're all a little quite."

"I know." He leaned forward. Elbows on the table, "I'm just glad he decided to go, Kitty." He admitted.

She agreed. She finished her beer, "I do have to go get ready for tonight." She looked at her dress, "This outfit will do nothing for business." She teased. Matt grunted and rolled his eyes. "Go get your letters out," she stood and ran her hand across his shoulders as she headed to the stairs, "and I'll see ya later."

Matt watched as she ascended to her room. Thinking how everything was back to normal in this moment. No one was fighting. No one was shooting. No one was causing trouble. He sat at the table alone for a few moments longer. He thought how much he loved these crazy people he called friends... how he would move heaven and earth for any of them... As he finished his beer, he put his hat back on. He stood, pushed his chair back in, and tipped his hat toward Sam as he pushed through the batwing doors. He walked down the boardwalk toward the telegraph office... thinking how lucky he was and how he wouldn't change a thing. He was sadden by thought that Dodge had grown a little smaller that day... because Dodge City was his world.

The End...

Thanks for sticking with me through this craziness! I appreciate all of you guys, and I'm glad you are all here in this Gunsmoke World! Cheers! ;)


End file.
